Seeing With Different Eyes
by FallenAngel218
Summary: While investigating a string of murders in a rural Ohio town, Sam and Dean discover that the creature they are seeking is not what it appears to be...


**Notes: This is an edited version of "Trickster." The story never got many views, so I have decided to make a few edits, and change the title of the story. If anyone has an idea to improve, please let me know via review. I'd love to improve some of my older fics!**

"Stop the car!"

Dean slammed on his brakes and gave his brother an annoyed look.

"What the hell is the problem!" Dean asked, demanding to know why he had to stop the Impala in the middle of the road. Sam slowly got out of the Impala and stared out into the vast wheat field to his right. "Dude, what's the matter?" Dean asked, getting out of the car and starting to look out at the field with Sam.

"Someone's in trouble. Out there," he pointed to the field full of tall wheat. "I saw someone out there, running. It didn't feel right to me."

Dean took his keys and went around to the trunk.

"Let's go," he said, opening the trunk with one hand. He knew that when Sam felt something, it was usually dead on. If he felt danger out in that field, then they should check it out. He threw Sam a flashlight and a weapon and they started out into the field.

The farmland they had been driving by had to be at least three acres or more. There was a lot of ground to cover, especially since the brilliant farmer decided to plant three acres of wheat. Walkie-talkies in hand, they split up to cover more ground. Sam rushed through the field to where he thought he had seen the figures running. He could feel the wheat brushing against his skin as he ran through it.

Finally, he came to the place where he saw the figures. To his dismay, no one was there. He held up his flashlight to indicate to Dean where he was, and slowly walked around the area, looking for a clue that someone had been there. A slight moan rattled his senses, and he started walking toward the sound, his flashlight trained out in front of him. Whatever was out there, he wanted to see it before it saw him. The moan grew louder, and Sam swung his flashlight around to his left. There, in a heap on the ground, was a young woman covered in blood.

"Dean! I found something!" Sam shouted into his walkie talkie as he rushed to the girl's side. "Get over here!" He held up his flashlight and turned it on and off to give a better indication of his whereabouts.

The girl was bordering unconsciousness. Sam examined her wounds. It wasn't until he noticed the bite mark on her neck that he figured out what he was dealing with. The mark seemed to be the source of all the bleeding. The terrifying thing was that the girl looked like she had been drained of more blood than what surrounded her. Dean appeared, skidding to a halt by his brother's side and dropping to his knees.

"Is she all right?" he asked Sam, who had removed his jacket and was applying pressure to the girl's wound.

"I think we've got a vampire," he said quietly, revealing the wound briefly to Dean. "We've got to find it before it attacks anyone else."

"Let's get her out of this field," Dean said, readying to brace her head. They carried her to the edge of the field, where Sam placed an anonymous 911 call on his cell phone, after which the boys left the premises.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam typed away at his laptop as Dean flipped through the radio stations, trying to find something to relax him. The vampires they had dealt with in the past had never been violent toward humans. They had always gone after livestock in order to feed. The one they were dealing with obviously didn't have much of a taste for cows.

"I found something," Sam said, tipping the screen back to read better. "There are three more unexplained attacks in this area. They've all happened in the past few days, and each victim had strange bite marks on the neck."

"Anyone survive?"

"No. They were dead before emergency services got there." Sam scrolled down a bit further. There were pictures of the aftermath of the attacks. One in particular caught his eye. A young man had been attacked at the edge of a cornfield. The photograph showed the man lying on the ground, surrounded by blood. Beyond the body, Sam saw something hiding behind the stalks of corn. Its eyes shone back at the camera...they were black and very distinct.

"Dean, take a look at this picture." Sam turned the computer to his brother. As soon as he saw it, Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over.

"That's not a vampire, Sam."

"I know. I have a feeling we're not dealing with just a vampire. I think something else is going on in this town."

Dean stared at the picture. He couldn't take his eyes off it. Whatever was in that cornfield was the answer to all of the questions he had been asking himself since he and Sam found the woman in the wheat field just outside of town. For her sake, and for the sake of the innocent people in this small town, they had to find whatever it was that was masquerading as a vampire and put it out of its misery.

**SPNSPNSPN**

After an hour more of driving, they finally made into the small town they had happened upon. Dean turned into the only motel in Fletcher, Ohio and Sam ran in to check them in. Dean waited with the car running. All of a sudden, the car sputtered and stalled. Dismayed, Dean got out to check out what had made his baby stall out like it did. Taking a glance under the hood, he couldn't see anything immediately wrong with the car. As he dropped down to slide himself under the Impala, Sam jogged out of the office with a room key.

"What's wrong with the car?" Sam asked as Dean slid himself underneath the car.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be under here right now, Sam." Upon his inspection, Dean saw nothing amiss with the vehicle. He slid out and got up. "Sam, get in and start her up, will ya?"

Sam started the Impala with ease. Dean was bewildered. He couldn't figure out why his car would stall like it did, and then magically start up again.

Upon settling in their room, Sam set to work on the computer, while Dean spent some time outdoors, trying to find the problem with his Impala. He knew that cars could stall and start up again, but something felt strange about his car stalling at that particular moment. He just had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

A half-hour into his diagnostic of the Impala, Sam came running out of the room. "It's on the move! I just heard a call on the police radio...someone was attacked behind a bar down the road." Dean picked up his coat.

"Let's go. Bring the FBI ID packages. We're going to need them for this one."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The bar was swarming with local law enforcement. Dean did the talking as Agent Bonham, while Sam, playing Agent Perry, examined the victim. He found the same markings on her neck, but this time they were followed up by a few bruises and a gunshot wound.

"The bartender called it in," Dean said as he walked up to Sam. "He said she was acting peculiar, and her boyfriend dragged her out of the place around midnight."

"This demon is pretty creative," Sam said, turning the victim's head with a gloved hand, so Dean could see the bite marks. "He's been attacking innocent people, and making it look like a vampire attack."

"I want to send this bastard back where he belongs," Dean grumbled.

"We'll just have to catch him in the act," Sam said.

"How do we know where he's going to attack next?" Dean asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Sam started toward the Impala, and Dean curiously followed. Sam took out his laptop and pulled up the saved photographs of each murder. "All the victims are young. He wants to make it look real, so he's going to go for young blood."

"We need to find out where young people like to hang out in a town of 500 residents. He attacks, we kill him." Dean got out of the car and went back over to the police officer he had spoken with earlier.

"Excuse me sir, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's the best place for someone like me and my partner to hang out? You know, the hot spot for young people? We were thinkin' about going out for a beer or two before we head back to Washington to close this case."

"Well, most kids like to go over to the Chelsey Woods. But you don't want to go there, unless you have a date with ya. Kids like to go up there an' smooch a little. If yer lookin' for a good time, come back to this bar later tonight. Great booze."

"Thanks for your help." Dean went back and reported to Sam.

"So we're going to Chelsey Woods?"

"It would look pretty awkward if you and me showed up there together. I say we do this inconspicuously. Let's go down to the pub tonight. You and me are going to pick up a couple of chicks and take them to Chelsey Woods."

"Works for me."

**SPNSPNSPN  
**  
The guys went back to the motel room to dress for an evening out, and as the sun set they walked back to the pub. They noticed as they stepped inside that the evening crowd was arriving, and business had started to pick up.

"You go over there, and I'll work this side. We leave together." Sam nodded and veered off to the right of the establishment. He immediately spotted a very attractive woman at the end of the bar and casually walked up to the bar.

"What'll it be, sugar?" asked the bartender.

"I'll have a beer."

The girl he'd spotted turned to look at him, and he smiled.

"I'm Sam."

"Tania," she said, smiling at him sweetly.

The bartender brought Sam his beer.

"Would you like anything?" Sam asked her.

"Sure," she looked at the bartender. "Can I have an amaretto sour?" The bartender nodded. Sam threw some money on the bar, glancing down the way at his brother, who was chatting up a pretty woman with long black hair.

"Sam?" he turned to see Tania looking at him strangely.

"So tell me about Fletcher, Tania. Is is a nice place to live?" He asked, dodging her worried glance.

"You lookin' to move here?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"Could be. I was thinking about buying some land, going into the ranching business. You like horses?"

"I love 'em. I've got two of my own at home." She inched closer to Sam. "Wanna go see 'em?"

Sam smiled. _I've almost got her. _

"How about we go out to Chelsey Woods, get to know each other better?" Sam took one last swig of beer and glanced down at his brother, who was getting up from his barstool, holding the raven-haired woman's hand.

"Well let's go," Tania said with a giggle, and Sam took her by the hand and led her out of the pub. Dean followed with his date for the evening. They'd done it. Now all that was left was to get themselves up to Chelsey Woods and wait for the demon to make its move.

**SPNSPNSPN**

As soon as Dean stopped the car, Tania pulled Sam out and took him to a spot behind some bushes. Before he had time to react, he was on the ground, and Tania was kissing him. He tried to position himself so he could see the Impala, but Tania demanded his full attention. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. The kissing became more passionate as Sam let himself go. He could feel her hands roaming his body. His hormones screamed at him to take her right there, in the bushes, but his brain kept reminding him why they were really there. Unfortunately for his rational thinking, his hormones were winning at the moment, and he sat up on top of her and started to unbutton her shirt. Just as he was about to slide her shirt off, there was a rustling in the bushes, and Dean interrupted.

"Sam-oh, uh, sorry. It looks like I'm interrupting something." Dean grinned.

Sam sighed as Tania sat up and buttoned her shirt.

"What's going on?"

"It's here. In the woods."

"You saw it? Where?"

Dean pointed to the path where they had entered the woods.

"He was with someone. I think he's going to make his move, Sam."

"How did you know it was him?"

"I saw his eyes."

Sam turned to his date. "I need you to go and wait for me in the car, okay?" Tania grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"I'll be waiting." she winked and hurried off toward the Impala. Dean grinned at his brother.

"She's a wild one, huh Sammy?"

"She's crazy. Let's get back to finding the demon out in the woods, okay?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you take the girls home, and I'll follow this guy and if he's our man, I'll call you."

"No Dean, I'm not leaving you out here alone."

"Just go," Dean tossed his brother the keys. "Tania's waiting for you, Romeo." Sam rolled his eyes and started off toward the Impala.

When Sam was gone, Dean set to work finding the demon. He skulked among the trees, keeping his distance away from the couples. As he rounded the curve in the path, he saw a couple sitting on a rock, their backs to the path. They were smooching. He ducked behind a tree and observed the couple. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see his brother. Instead he saw his raven-haired date.

"Leah..."

"I thought I'd find you here, Dean." she said, walking toward him seductively.

"My brother was supposed to take you home." She draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He stood there for a second, then remembered what he was really doing out there. "You need to go, now. It's not safe out here."

"Sure it is. I come here all the time." She touched his face, and he took her hand in his.

"Please Leah," before he could finish telling her to leave, he felt a burning sensation in his arm. He looked into her eyes, and they flashed a deep, penetrating black for a split second. He felt his body start to quiver. The pain in his arm brought him to his knees before Leah.

"No...You can't be..." he said, reaching for a breath. She waved her hand, and Dean went flying backward into a tree. She held his body there and walked toward him.

"Thought you'd find a vampire, did you Dean?"

Dean looked around at the innocent people in the woods with them.

"Come on now, you're going to do this right here, with all these innocent people around? I thought you demons were smarter than that." He felt himself rise up from the ground a bit, and his entire body twinged with pain. "Let them go, bitch. It's me you really want."

"Actually Dean, what I really want is your brother. You see, he has more power inside of him than he knows what to do with. I want it. And now that I have you, I'm guaranteed to get it." She walked up to him and lowered him back down. She touched his face in a seductive manner, and he tried to move his head.

"What's the matter, Dean? You don't think I'm pretty anymore? Twenty minutes ago you were ready to pounce on me in the back of that Impala."

"That was before I knew you wanted to kill my brother."

Leah smiled. "That doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun..." She grabbed his head and kissed him. Unable to fight her off physically, he was forced to endure it. Twenty minutes ago he'd have had her in the back of his car. Right now, not so much.

"Is that all you've got? I've had better," he said tauntingly.

"Dean!" Sam's voice rang out through the woods.

Leah grabbed Dean's face. "Don't say a word, or you die." She sank back into the darkness as Sam came running down the path.

"Dean! Are you okay? Did you find him?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, he's over there with that hot blonde chick. Why don't you go check it out?" Sam saw a  
look on his brother's face that told him something was definitely up. Dean would go himself before sending Sam alone to check out a lead.

"What's going on, Dean?" Before Dean could respond, Leah came out of the darkness and flung Sam about five feet into a large tree with a wave of her hand.

"Sam!" Dean screamed. Leah made her advances toward Sam, and Dean struggled against the invisible hold she had on him. "Leave him alone, bitch!"

Sam looked up at the demon coming toward him. He reached into his jacket for his gun, but a wave of her hand pinned his arms to the trunk of the tree.

"Not so fast, Sammy. You wouldn't want to end our party just yet, would you?" She got down on one knee in front of him, to be at his eye level. "Not only should you die, hunter, but I am going to make you suffer. You're going to be begging for death when I'm done with the two of you."

She rose to her feet and walked over to Dean.

"I was almost going to spare your life. But since you don't like me anymore, I'm not going to keep you around." She held out her hand, and Dean felt himself rising from the ground again. As she started to squeeze her hand, Dean heard a gunshot over the painful scream he let out, and he fell to the ground. He looked over to his brother. Sam was sitting against the tree trunk, chest heaving.

Sam got up and ran to his brother's side. "Dean, are you all right?"

"Yeah." he gazed at Leah's body on the ground in front of him. "Who the hell shot her?" They exchanged confused glances and looked around them. Sam almost gasped when he spotted Tania a few feet away, holding the Colt.

"Tania?" Sam got up and made a beeline for her. "How did you - where did you get that gun?"

"When you didn't come back I got worried. I found this in the trunk and came looking for you." She looked down at the body. "So what was she?" Tania asked rather nonchalantly.

Sam looked back at Dean, who was making his way over to them.

"She was possessed by a demon," Sam said plainly. He looked at his brother again. Dean had a grin a mile wide on his face.

"That's some girl you picked up, Sam." Sam took the gun from Tania and grabbed her by the hand.

"I think it's time I took you home."

"Thatta boy!" Dean said excitedly.

"Wait for me in the car, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and headed back out of the woods. As soon as she was out of earshot, he laid it into Dean. "We're taking her home, and we're getting the hell out of town."

"I think you should go for it, Sam. She seems like the type of girl that could handle all of this."

"We're taking her home, and that's it." Sam started to walk away.

"I know what you're thinking," Dean called to him. Sam stopped, and Dean came to his brother's side. "You're thinking she's got a better life here than she would out there, with you." Sam nodded.

"She's not going to be happy, living in crappy motels and moving around all the time. Eventually we'd break it off, and I'd have to drive cross-country to bring her back here. She's better off staying here."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN  
**  
Sam saw Tania one more time before he left Fletcher. She showed him her horses, and they made love in her barn, in the soft hayloft. They talked for hours, and when the sun dipped below the horizon, Sam kissed her goodbye.

Dean was waiting for him in the Impala at the end of the drive, as Sam had instructed. Sam got into the car and buckled up without saying a word. Dean started the car, and without a word drove off.

**FINIS!**


End file.
